1. Field
One or more embodiments disclosed herein relate to the emission of light.
2. Background
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor device that converts an electrical signal into light. These devices typically have a stack structure which includes a semiconductor layer of a first conductivity type, an active layer, and a semiconductor layer of a second conductivity type. Because of their size, LEDs have proven desirable for many applications. However, improvements are still needed.